


Once upon a time a demon and an angel fell in love

by winchesterontheroad



Series: Destiel meetings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform, demon, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterontheroad/pseuds/winchesterontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In principle,  this is only a fragment of a story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Once upon a time a demon and an angel fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> In principle, this is only a fragment of a story.

It's the day. Dean told Sam that he doesn't want to go to the Halloween party, but he is his little brother and Dean can't say no. Besides, he knows Sam will reward him. Sam is going to be dressed as a killer and Jess, who is his girlfriend, is going to be the victim. Dean doesn't get the point of that. Dean doesn't want to put a costume, but Sam told him he can be a demon. ''A demon? How am I supposed to be a demon? I'm not going to put some horns or a tail, Sammy.'' He doesn't like that at all. ''Okay, Dean. You can dress as you want, just put some make up on your face to look dead or evil. I don't know. It's a Halloween party and you should dress properly.'' Dean thinks he's so annoying sometimes. ''Okay, Sammy.'' He makes a fake smile and go to his bedroom. Dean doesn't like parties. He prefers staying at home, watching some good films, listening good music and drinking beers. It's not boring for him. He usually goes to bars too, but definitely he doesn't like parties. He doesn't want to go to the party in Sammy's University because he doesn't know anyone and Sammy is going to be with Jess. Before the party, Jess went to the brother's apartment and they prepared the costumes with the guys. 

It's 9 pm. ''Dean, c'mon get out of your room. We're going to be late.'' Jess helped Dean with the make up. Dean doesn't want to go. ''Sammy, please. I don't wanna go.'' Dean leaves his room and when he did Sammy smiled. ''I look ridiculous. I know.'' Dean looked down. ''What? No, Dean. You look awesome. Right, Jess?'' ''Yes, Dean. You look awesome.'' Whatever, Dean thinks they're just trying to make him feel better. He makes a puppy face. ''Dean, we're going to have a great time. I promise.'' They walked through the door to the apartment's parking. They get in the Impala. Sam is trying to put music. It seems that he doesn't know the rules. ''C'mon, Sammy. You know the rules.'' Dean says looking at him.''Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole.'' Dean smiles pleased and puts some really good songs. At least, he's going to be in a good mood for the party.

When they arrived, they look around and they see there are a lot of people, music... Sam smiles. Dean rolls his eyes. ''C'mon Dean.'' They go to the inside. There are a lot of people. Dean winks at some pretty girls dressed as vampires and they smile. ''So...'' Sam said. ''What? You told me to have fun.'' Sammy laughs. ''Ok, I'm going to take some drinks. Wait here.'' Dean goes to the counter and in his way he looks around and he gazes at a guy dressed as an angel. Okay. Who goes to a halloween party dressed as an angel? Dean thinks. He only can see his back, but when the guy turns, Dean stared at him like we was a wonderful creature. Dean shakes his head returning to reality because he notices that the guy was looking at him with confusion. Dean orders the drinks and we he comes back to the place that Sam and Jess were supposed to be they're not. Dean sighs and he looks for them. Dean went over the place, but he couldn't find them. Dean leaves the drinks at the table, but he keeps one. He leans against the wall. Great. This is the worst thing. He's alone in a party where he doesn't know anyone and he doesn't want to be. He's looking the floor when he notices a shadow next to him. ''Why are you alone?'' Dean looks up. The angel. He looks at him and see the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen in his life. Dean's heart skipped a beat. He's so nervous, but he doesn't know why. ''Uhm, because I told my brother to wait for me while I was getting the drinks, but when I came back he wasn't there. So, that's why I'm alone.'' Too much information for someone who he doesn't know, but Dean is bad because he feels abandoned. ''And you don't know anyone because you're not from the university, right?'' Why is this angel guy even talking to Dean? They don't know each other. ''Yes, pretty much.'' Dean blushes. He doesn't know why. Dean Winchester has a good ego. ''Well, my name is Castiel Novak.'' Fine. Dean is meeting people. ''I'm Dean, Dean Winchester.'' Dean doesn't want to look at Castiel's eyes, but something in them intimidate him. Dean is not sure about asking this question, but he needs to know. ''Why are you dressed as an angel in a Halloween party?'' Castiel frowns his eyebrows. Oh, shit. Dean shouldn't have asked that. Castiel smiles. What? Dean is confused. ''This is a costume party and this is my costume. It's easy.'' Dean still not get it. ''I like angels. I have more in comun with them that you think. I think it represents a part of my personality. Did your costume represents yours?'' Deans is speechless. ''Uhm. I... I don't know. I didn't know what to wear and my brother give me the idea, but we can say it does.'' Shit, shit, shit. Dean doesn't know what he's doing or saying. He feels a hand on his shoulder. It's Sam's. ''Dean, where were you? Oh, Castiel! What's up?'' Sam smiles. ''Hi, Sam. All good''. Wait. They know each other? Dean thinks. Of course. They go to the same university. Dean feels like a fool. There's an awkward silent until someone talks. ''Well, I think you find where you were looking for. Nice to meet you, Dean Winchester. I hope to see you again.'' Castiel says smiling at him. That beautiful smile is killing Dean deep inside. He doesn't know why. There's a strange feeling in his chest. ''Ni... nice to meet you too.'' Dean smiles. When Castiel leaves the corner where they were Dean asks. ''Sammy, I told you to wait for me and you left. You abandoned me in a party where I don't know anyone! Not cool.'' Sam frowns. ''For me, I wouldn't say that you don't know anyone. You seemed to have a good conversation with Castiel.'' Good conversation? They were just talking about Castiel's costume and It was an embarrassed moment for Dean. They spent the night at the party, but Dean can only think about the angel. Castiel, right? And he said that he hopes to see Dean again. Dean is sure that he wants to see him again. He said something about having things in common with angels. 

What will it be?


End file.
